A Season For Atsuko
by Severus-Fangirl
Summary: If we aren't careful, history can repeat itself. Atsuko Ikari's guardian has told her this all her life. When Atsuko arrives in Tokyo to live with her father and attend school there, she will discover that the old man's saying is truer than anything else.
1. To Wait

**Disclaimer:** The story and characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion are the property of their respective owners. I own only the characters I have created for them to interact with and the story that brings them to life.

**Notes:** This is my first chaptered fic! For years I said I was going to drag myself out of one-shot land, even if it killed me and it doesn't seem to have yet. This story began with a phrase: "History repeats itself." My subconscious decided to tweak it a little, and put it in Fuyutsuki's mouth and it grew from there. This story takes place in 2032, approximately seventeen years after the series. It is based off yet another alternate ending to the TV series so let me state up front that Episodes 25 and 26 in this universe are different from the events of the TV series and of the movies. For the exact nature of these AU events, you will have to keep reading. Let me put it this way: if something seems unclear, or you have questions, it's a 10 chance I screwed up and a 90 chance I'm deliberately withholding information from you. XD But, as always, feel free to ask anyway, and feel free to leave a review! Now, on to the story.

* * *

_**A Season For Atsuko**_ by Severus-Fangirl

Chapter 1: _To Wait_

Even though Ikari Atsuko had only been in two airports in her entire life, she could understand why so many people claimed to love them. Collectively, Atsuko had spent two hours in two airports -- she and her guardian had spent about thirty minutes waiting for Atsuko's flight in the airport at Wakayama and, presently Atsuko had spent an hour and a half waiting for her father at the airport in Tokyo. In that time, Atsuko was enjoying her airport experience. Watching the hustle and bustle of people as they rushed to catch flights, greeted loved ones returning home from long journeys or took in their new surroundings, Atsuko wondered if this was what life must have been like before Second Impact. She knew, of course, that there were not as many people nowadays as there had been before Second Impact, and she knew that not as many people could afford air travel, but she couldn't help but wonder if this electric atmosphere of excitement and anticipation was an accurate representation of life Before, or if there was an air of fear and foreboding that she did not even know was there. Perhaps, she mused, this was just what life was like in the big city all of the time.

Life before Second Impact seemed so distant to Atsuko it seemed almost like a fairy tale. Her guardian, Fuyutsuki Kozou, was one of the very few people she knew of who had been alive at the time of Second Impact. Fuyutsuki didn't talk about it much, nor did he talk much about his time in Tokyo, before Atsuko was born, when he had worked with her grandfather.

Atsuko knew next to nothing about her parents or the reasons she had been sent to the tiny village of Hanazono in Wakayama Prefecture when she was just a baby. She knew that Fuyutsuki, along with her parents and grandparents had been scientists and that they worked for NERV, though she hadn't a clue as to the purpose of that organization or to the nature of their jobs. She knew that her father was her only living relative and that he was head of operations for NERV, as had been his father before him. Every time she had asked Fuyutsuki about the circumstances surrounding her relatives' deaths, he had replied only, "It was a tragic accident." After fourteen years of "a tragic accident," she had learned not to question him, for she would get no response, but she couldn't help wondering if there could really be that many "tragic accidents".

Fuyutsuki had seemed reluctant to let Atsuko come to Tokyo. Atsuko suspected that this was because he was unsure that it was safe - grown-ups, in Hanazono especially, tended to be wary of Tokyo because the only things to come out of there of late, according to old Mrs. Terada were "corrupt politicians and those awful Angels". Atsuko didn't put much faith in her neighbor's superstitions, but she hadn't told Mrs. Terada that, of course. Corrupt politicians wouldn't bother Atsuko as a junior-high school student and the last big wave of Angel attacks had stopped seventeen years ago. What Atsuko was looking forward to most about living in Tokyo was finally meeting her father, and getting to go to school in Tokyo. There weren't enough children in post-Impact Hanazono to warrant a school, so she had been home schooled by Fuyutsuki. Atsuko had enjoyed her quiet childhood with the elderly man, whom she had affectionately called "Ojii-san," and the handful of neighbors; however, Atsuko couldn't help but be curious about what life would be like in the big city. When the important-looking letter, printed on NERV stationary had arrived, it had represented a mixed blessing for Atsuko. She was a little afraid to leave the only home and the only parent she had ever known, but Fuyutsuki had encouraged her that she would have more opportunities in Tokyo than she would have had in Hanazono.

Atsuko sighed. She was now the only person in the terminal, and had been waiting for two hours. She wondered, briefly, if her father had forgotten about her, but she then decided that this was impossible. Fuyutsuki had spoken to him just that morning, before they had left for the long car ride to the Wakayama airport. Atsuko glanced at her wristwatch. Fuyutsuki had given it to her for her fourteenth birthday the previous May, telling her it had belonged to her mother. She wondered what he was doing at that very moment, but then stopped herself. She wasn't going to get homesick after only having been in Tokyo for two hours!

She happened to glance up just as a man in business attire was making his way towards her. Atsuko stood and picked up her suitcase and slung her backpack over one shoulder. Was this her father? She quickly made her way toward him. Atsuko had never seen a picture of her father, but Fuyutsuki had often told her she looked strikingly like her mother, so Atsuko figured her father should be able to easily recognize her.

When the man approached her, Atsuko smiled happily. "I'm glad you're here, Fa-," she began.

"Excuse me," said the man. "Are you Ikari-san?"

"Yes," Atsuko said, hesitantly. So, he wasn't her father.

"I'm Taizo, from the airport staff. There was recently a call from your father. He isn't able to come personally for you, but he said that if you wouldn't mind waiting, one of his subordinates would be along for you in about an hour's time."

"Oh," said Atsuko, dejectedly. "Thank you very much, Taizo-san." The man had already gone back to his post. Sighing, Atsuko returned to her seat.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set, sending pink, purple and orange streaks across the sky, when a red convertible pulled into the airport parking lot. The driver indicated the NERV badge on the windshield, and was waved in by a security guard at the gate.

As she pulled into a parking space a short walking distance from the terminal, she couldn't help but think history was repeating itself. Another lonely child, another distant father. Would tragedy await this young Ikari, too? As she stepped out of the car, she vowed to make life easier for Atsuko than it had been for Atsuko's father.

Katsuragi Misato locked the car and strode purposefully into the airport.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 2: _To Seek_


	2. To Seek

**Notes**: So, here's Chapter 2 of A Season For Atsuko. This is a great accomplishment, because it proves this project isn't dead in the water! I'm really impressed with this chapter: I was actually planning to end it much further along in the story than it ended up ending, but I kept having things write. I'm really curious to see how people are enjoying the story so far! Please leave a review. I hope you enjoy Chapter Two!

* * *

Chapter 2: _To Seek_

Misato removed her sunglasses and surveyed the terminal. Fuyutsuki had told her the girl looked almost exactly like her mother, but Misato didn't even need that knowledge to find Atsuko. She was the only person in the terminal who was not employed by the airport. Misato studied her charge as she approached.

She really did look like her mother, but Misato was able to pick out some of her father in her. The way she sat, with a magazine in her lap but obviously not reading it, looking like the fate of the world rested on her shoulders, reminded Misato exactly of Shinji. Even now, in a rare, unguarded moment, Misato could still catch Shinji looking like he had as a lonely fourteen-year-old. Misato sighed again, remembering her personal vow. She was too old for another Shinji. She strode toward the girl on the bench.

"Hi there," she chirped.

The girl looked up, quickly, shutting her magazine. "Are you my father's subordinate?"

Misato cringed inwardly. "You could say that. I'm Katsuragi Misato. You must be Atsuko. Let's go."

"So," said Atsuko, as they approached the car, "I guess my father must be pretty busy."

"You could say that," Misato said again, causing Atsuko to look at her funny. Misato shut the car's trunk and headed for the driver's side. "Come on, get in. We'll take the scenic route – I want to show you your new school."

Atsuko nodded and got in. Misato started the car and peeled out of the parking lot, causing Atsuko to gasp and Misato to laugh. "Welcome to Tokyo, Atsuko-chan," she said, cheerfully.

"Th-Thank you, Katsuragi-san," said Atsuko, hesitantly, only to be interrupted by, "Please, please, Misato-san, Misato-san. And it's no problem, anyway. I was doing the same thing for your dad when he was your age."

"Really?" Atsuko perked up. "You've known my father that long?"

Misato nodded. "And I've known your mother even longer."

"Misato-san…" Atsuko began. "Can you tell me… what they're like?"

Misato came to stop at a red light and looked at Atsuko. Bright blue eyes looked hopefully up at her; Misato knew Atsuko wanted her to tell her how wonderful her mother had been, how much her father was looking forward to seeing her. Misato knew that the validity of both of those statements was somewhat negotiable. She wondered how much Fuyutsuki had told her. Finally she said, "I miss your mother. I think your father does, too. She was… vibrant. She was a hard worker – the best at what she did. Your father is, too, but he's had a difficult life. He really loved your mother." Misato paused. "And she really loved him. She really did." Then, Misato slowed down as the passed a low-lying cluster of buildings behind a mid-sized wall. "That's your school. You'll start tomorrow, I guess?"

Atsuko nodded. "Yes, I'm really excited." She hesitated. Misato wondered if this was going to be a recurring theme.

"You haven't been to school before, have you?" Misato supplied.

Atsuko shook her head, smiling slightly. "No, I haven't. I'm a little nervous." She returned her gaze to the rapidly moving scenery outside the window. Everywhere they went, there were so many buildings and so many people – more than Atsuko had ever seen before. She was surprised at how amazed these new sights left her.

Misato nodded. "That's understandable. I didn't really have much contact with people my own age when I was a kid, either. My father was a scientist and I traveled with him."

"That sounds interesting. May I ask where?"

Misato paused. "Antarctica."

Atsuko didn't say anything, but her mouth formed a small "o" of surprise. Then, finding nothing else to say, she said, "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," said Misato. "It took me a while, but I've gotten past that by now. I've gotten past it."

Then, she stopped the car. "Well, here we are: home sweet home." Misato pressed a button on the dashboard and drove into what Atsuko thought looked like an ordinary garage.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Misato smirked. "Just wait a second." Just as she had finished speaking, Atsuko gasped. Misato did not even need to look to know that they had just come into view of the geo-front. She chuckled. "You sound just like your father."

Atsuko turned from the window, grinning. "Really?"

Misato nodded.

Ecstatic, Atsuko turned back to the window. Those were words she loved to hear. She couldn't wait to meet him. How long would it take? An hour? A half hour? Would she be able to meet him in under thirty minutes? Atsuko could barely believe she was actually here: at NERV headquarters, where her father worked. She turned back to her companion.

"Misato-san, is this where the buildings come down when an Angel attacks?"

Misato nodded. "But that's not something we have to worry about – there hasn't been an attack in almost twenty years. There have been plenty of buildings built that aren't even attached to the geo-front."

Atsuko nodded, barely listening, too enthralled by the sights of the base. "And my father – does he work here?"

Misato nodded again. "Yes, we're going to see him now."

Misato pulled into her parking space and stopped the car. "Are you ready? We can just leave your stuff in the trunk. We'll take them to your residence, later." She paused. Atsuko had already gotten out of the car.

As they walked across the lot, Atsuko tried to prepare herself for her first meeting with her only living relative. As she had done many times over the past fourteen years, she struggled to put a face to her father's name. Sometimes, if she tried very hard, Atsuko saw a young man's smiling face, though she wasn't sure if it was her father, or a figment of her imagination. She liked to think it was her father, though.

Even though her earliest concrete memory was wading with Fuyutsuki in the stream that ran behind their small house, near the edge of the forest that marked the boundary of Hanazono, if she tried very, very hard Atsuko thought she could remember a man and a woman's voices high above her. She couldn't make out what they were talking about, but she thought the woman spoke frantically and that the man was trying to calm her down. Then, there was a bright flash of light. Atsuko froze.

"Are you all right?" Misato asked. They had reached two sliding glass doors, behind which was what looked like a waiting room, with plush carpeting and a receptionist behind a desk. Atsuko's attention was drawn to the NERV seal on the wall behind her.

As Atsuko took a seat in one of the chairs in the room, in the middle of what felt like a jungle of potted plants, she struggled to grab onto the quickly fading memory-fragments. She had never remembered the light, before. She wondered whether that was part of the real memory, or if that memory was even real at all. Atsuko's thoughts were interrupted by raised voices. She looked up.

She'd been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed Misato going through the large door next to the receptionist's desk. The receptionist smiled at Atsuko apologetically. "You must be Commander Ikari's daughter," she said, trying to make conversation.

Atsuko was about to tell her that she was, when the door flew open and Misato stormed out. Atsuko stood up quickly. "Misato-san, what's wrong?" she asked, but was cut off.

A man had come to the open door. Atsuko stared at him. Suddenly, an image popped into her mind, the image of her memory-father. This was _him_. "Father?" she asked, tentatively.

"See, Shinji?" Misato shouted, waving her hand in Atsuko's direction. "She doesn't even recognize you! How can you treat her like this? You still haven't learned to separate people in your mind! You haven't matured a bit since the day I met you – in fact, I think you've regressed!" She started for the door, but stopped and turned around again. "You've turned into your father," she said coldly.

"Get. Out," he growled, making to shut the door.

Atsuko could only stare. She felt like she had just been stabbed. She had never heard anyone so angry in her life; this was a thousand times worse than Fuyutsuki when she asked too many questions, or Mrs. Terada when she walked through her flower garden. She had only seen people get this angry on television.

Misato broke the silence. "Why'd you even send for her if you won't even look at her?"

There was a pregnant pause. "I have my reasons." Shinji turned to go back into his office.

"Come on, Atsuko-chan," said Misato, reaching for the girl's arm. "You can stay with me until your father gets over _his fear of other people_."

The door slammed. Misato jerked her head around to look at it. "This isn't Asuka, Shinji," she shouted, so he would be sure to hear her. "It isn't Rei and it certainly isn't me." She paused. "I bet you don't even know her birthday," she spat, barely audible.

The door opened slightly and Atsuko took a step back, afraid.

"May 24th," said a low voice from within, before the door slammed again, even louder than the first time.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 3: _To Begin_


	3. To Begin

**Notes**: Here's Chapter 3 of _Season For Atsuko_. Thanks to all those who have reviewed! It's so exciting to open my e-mail box and see a new review waiting there. It's inspiring to know that there are actually people reading and enjoying this story. I hope I don't disappoint. This chapter is quite a bit longer than the others and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Chapter 3: _To Begin_

The only thing that broke the silence of the waiting room was the sound of someone breathing heavily. It took Atsuko several moments to realize that it was her. She bit her lip to keep from crying and tasted blood.

"I think you had better leave," the receptionist said, getting up from her desk as if that would encourage them more.

"Way ahead of you," Misato muttered, grabbing Atsuko's arm and half-dragging her back through the sliding glass doors. When they were halfway to the car, Misato let go of her arm. "I'm sorry," she said, exasperatedly. "He isn't normally like this… This is a bad day." She ran a hand through her hair, knowing full well that was a lie. Shinji had been increasingly more frustrating as of late. Finally, she said, "Let's go back to my place. I bet you haven't had anything to eat since this morning."

Atsuko hadn't realized how hungry she was. She _hadn't_ eaten anything since breakfast, but at the moment, she couldn't imagine eating anything. "I'm not really hungry," she said, quietly.

"That's probably for the best," Misato told her. "I don't think I have anything." She shook her head. "Déjà vu. You'd think I'd learn."

"What?" Atsuko asked.

"Nothing," Misato said. "Let's go."

Atsuko nodded and joined her in the car. They were silent the whole trip back to the surface. It was only as she was turning onto the main road that Misato broke the silence. "I hate to ask this, but I was wondering… Was he right?"

"Yeah," Atsuko said. "May 24th."

"I figured as much," Misato muttered. She turned to look at Atsuko sympathetically. "I really am sorry."

"I'm not blaming _you_," Atsuko said.

"Are you blaming yourself?" Misato asked.

Atsuko froze.

"Because you shouldn't," Misato continued. "This has nothing to do with you. How can it? He doesn't even know you."

Atsuko stared at her.

"Here's how I think it is," Misato began. "Your father has a difficult time associating with other people. I'm sure he wants to get to know you; he's just afraid to make the first move because he's afraid of getting hurt. It's his nature. Does that make sense?"

"I guess so," said Atsuko.

"Great. Well, here we are." Misato stopped the car. Atsuko looked surprised. It had seemed like only seconds ago that… her father had slammed the door on her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, got out of the car, retrieved her bags from the trunk and followed Misato up to her apartment. She knew that it would be difficult to reach out to her father, but she decided that it was probably best to get settled with Misato before trying to see him again.

Once inside, Misato flicked the lights on with a sigh. "It's not much," she said, as if to apologize, "but it's home."

"It's great," Atsuko assured her. "I was just- I was just going to take a bath and then go to bed, if that's all right."

"That's fine," Misato told her, showing her the bathroom and the small spare bedroom, where Atsuko deposited her bags. For a few moments, Misato watched her unpack, as she placed her clothes in the dresser, a few books on the shelves and hung her new school uniform in the closet. Then, Misato headed for the kitchen. She took a beer from the refrigerator, and as soon as she heard the bath start, picked up the telephone and dialed it.

After five rings, a woman's voice answered. "Hello?"

"Ritsuko, it's me."

"Misato, why are you-"

"Let me tell you what happened to me today, Ritsuko." Misato put her feet up on the other kitchen chair and leaned back in her seat. "This afternoon, I was finishing up some paperwork when I get a call from… Rika, I think her name is. Shinji's new secretary."

"Let me guess," Ritsuko interrupted. "It was about Atsuko."

"How did you-" Misatostopped and momentarily put the phone down as she heard the bathroom door open. Atsuko appeared in the doorway.

"Good night, Misato-san. Thanks for everything."

"Sleep well, Atsuko-chan," Misato replied. "You still feel like going to school in the morning?"

Atsuko nodded. "I do."

"Alright then. I'll see you in the morning." Misato waited until Atsuko had shut the bedroom door before returning to the phone.

"Who's there with you?" Ritsuko asked.

"Atsuko-chan," Misato replied, bluntly.

"Why is she _there_?" Ritsuko asked in surprise. "This morning, Shinji told _me_ that-"

"Wait, wait, _Shinji_ told _you_?" Misato asked, indignantly. "When his own daughter's been waiting at the airport by herself for two hours, it's his secretary that calls me to go get her, but he can just call you personally to chat?"

"Well," Ritsuko hesitated, "it wasn't exactly to chat, per se. It was more like him asking me to come back again."

Misato rolled her eyes. "What'd you tell him this time?"

"'No'. Just like that. I don't need to get back in that mess. I don't know why you haven't left either. It's not like you _do_ much of anything."

"I don't know, either," Misato said, slowly. "I guess I feel like I have to watch out for him."

"He wouldn't listen to you."

"You may be right. But that's not the issue right now."

"Why did he even send for her?" Ritsuko wondered. "That's what I'd like to know. And why he bothered _telling_ me."

"Maybe he thought it'd get you back to NERV," Misato offered. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"That she was coming and that he wanted me back, as if that had anything to do withit. How did she wind up with you?"

Misato sighed. "How do you think? It was like he didn't want anything to do with her. Same old, same old. It was like it was another person had sent for her."

Ritsuko started to say something, but suddenly stopped. "I have to go. I'll call you later."

"OK," said Misato. "Good night." Ritsuko had already hung up. Stretching, Misato did the same. She had better get to bed. Who knew what the next day would bring?

* * *

When Atsuko awoke, she momentarily forgot where she was. But after a moment's reprieve, the events of the previous day came back to her, like a river after the collapse of a dam. The life Atsuko had been leading a mere twenty-four hours ago seemed worlds apart than the one she found waiting for her on the other side of the door. Atsuko pulled the covers around her shoulders and sank into the bed. She wasn't sure she wanted to get up. She wondered what would happen if she didn't, if the world would just continue on unabated without her. She wondered whether Misato would ever come for her if she never got up. Finally, after deciding this would be rude, Atsuko kicked off the covers and got out of bed.

After she had completed her morning preparations and had dressed in her school uniform, Atsuko entered the kitchen and realized she was alone. She then noticed a note on the table.

_Atsuko-chan, _

_Here's some money for grocery shopping. Get what you like! In the refrigerator is a pre-packaged lunch – it's the best I could do for today! Sorry! If you want breakfast, you can get some cereal from the cabinet. I should be back some time around six this evening. Have a good day at school!_

_Misato _

While Atsuko ate breakfast, she counted the money and came up with a brief list of groceries she might like to buy. Mrs. Terada had taken it upon herself to teach Atsuko to cook, but Atsuko only knew how to cook traditional Japanese dishes – she wasn't very familiar with Western food. She wondered which kind her father preferred, but then realized she would probably be better off figuring out which _Misato_ preferred. She sighed. She knew that she shouldn't let her father bother her that much; it wasn't as if she was losing something if she had never had it in the first place. Atsuko stood up and put her bowl in the sink. She was torn between trying to reach out to her father and trying to avoid him. She didn't want a repeat of yesterday. Atsuko took one final moment to arrange her shoulder-length red hair, before pocketing the money, picking up her school bag and heading for the door.

"Well, I'm off," she said to the empty apartment, before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Atsuko walked the last few blocks to school a few steps behind a group of other students from the same school. She wasn't sure if they noticed her or not, and if they did, they gave no indication that they were curious about this girl they had never seen before. It was a slightly cool morning, with only a hint of the heat that was sure to have overtaken the city by midday and the sky was clear with no indication of rain.

Upon arriving at school, Atsuko went straight to the office. The principal greeted her warmly.

"Welcome to our school, Ikari-kun," the woman, who had introduced herself as Mihama, said. She leafed through some papers on her desk. "I understand you were home schooled up until now?"

"Yes, ma'am," Atsuko said. "I was. But my guardian always said I was at the right level for my age group." She was a little nervous about making the transition to public school and was worried that she would be under the level of the second year of junior high.

"And that's what our records seem to indicate. You'll be in Class 2-B. The teacher is Kazama Yoshihiko. Ah, here he is now!" Atsuko turned to see the office door open revealing a man who appeared to be in his late twenties, with light hair and a bright smile.

Upon being introduced, Atsuko greeted her new teacher with a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kazama-sensei."

He smiled and they shook hands. "We're all looking forward to having you in our class, Ikari-kun. Shall we head over there now? It's about time for class to start."

* * *

In Classroom 2-B, Tsukimori Jiro elbowed the boy next to him. "Hey, Aida, did you hear the rumors about the new transfer student?"

The young man in question looked confused. "Are we getting one? I hadn't heard."

Jiro rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you couldn't be more out of the loop if you _tried_." He smirked. "Here's hoping it's a hot girl." This comment did nothing but earn him a smack upside the head courtesy of Aida's twin sister, who had been listening in to their conversation.

She glared at him. "What have I told you about objectifying women, Tsukimori?"

"Jeez." Jiro backed away. "Does crazy run in your family? All I said was-" He didn't get a chance to finish, as they were interrupted by the door of the classroom abruptly sliding open.

"Good morning, class," Kazama said, as he entered. "You may have heard by now that today, we will welcome a new student to our class – this is Ikari Atsuko, who is transferring here from Wakayama Prefecture. I hope you'll make her feel at home."

Atsuko entered the room, nervously. She had never had the experience of being in front of so many people before. She smiled, weakly. "Good morning," she said quietly.

"Aw, she's nothing special," Jiro muttered, earning him another jab. "Psycho bitch," he muttered, even more quietly. "She can't be hot, but she can't not be, either."

Kazama turned to Atsuko. "Ikari-kun, would you like to say something about yourself?"

"Oh, alright, well…" Atsuko hesitated. "I've lived all my life in a little village in Wakayama, but because my father works in Tokyo, I've come here now." It was all she could think of, not wanting to completely tell a lie, but not wanting to tell the whole truth either.

"Well, we'll try to make your transition to city life as easy as possible," Kazama told her. "If you have any difficulties, I'd be happy to help, as would your classmates." He nodded to indicate a girl in glasses in the front row. "Miyazawa-kun here is the class rep. You may take your seat now…" He scanned the classroom and spotted an empty seat next to the window, on the other side of the Aida sister from Jiro. "How about there, next to Aida-kun?"

As Atsuko sat down, the girl leaned over and whispered, "Call me Asuka-chan. Let's have lunch together."

She had a friendly smile. Atsuko returned it. "OK."

Kazama turned around. "Aida-kun. You can introduce yourself at lunchtime. Right now, you can translate the poem on page sixty-seven."

"I can try," Asuka muttered to herself as she stood. "It's something about flowers, isn't it?" Her brother rolled his eyes.

* * *

Morning classes passed quickly and in no time, it was time for lunch break. Atsuko was finding her new environment challenging, knowing full well that she would have to devote a good deal of time to studying if she wanted to do well.

Asuka, on the other hand, from what Atsuko could tell, did not seem to care whether she gave the right answer or not; it seemed like the most important thing to her was to make the teacher and other students laugh. Atsuko supposed Asuka was someone who had many friends.

"God, I thought that Inquisition would never end," Asuka moaned as she shut her math notebook. "Like we're ever going to need this stuff in the real world."

Atsuko shrugged. "I guess that's true. I never thought of it that way."

Asuka shook her head. "Yousure aren't like I'd imagined someone from the Kansai region." She leaned over her shoulder. "Toji! Come on! Let's go outside."

The boy two seats over stood up. "Why do I have to eat lunch with you all the time?"

Asuka leaped up and grabbed him by the arm. "Because it's your duty to your big sister."

He rolled his eyes. "You're only five minutes older than me. It's more like you don't have anyone else."

Asuka stuck out her tongue. "I do so have other friends."

"Like who?"

Asuka paused. "Atsuko-chan!" she said brightly.

Toji shook his head. "Don't mind her," he said to Atsuko, as though his sister wasn't even there.

"No, it's all right," said Atsuko. "I don't have any friends, either." She was surprised at the indication that Asuka had no friends aside from her brother.

"Well, then you've come to the right place!" exclaimed Asuka, enthusiastically throwing an arm around each of the other's shoulders and dragging them to the door of the classroom.

Toji paused. "Can I take that fact that you're not carrying a lunchbox to mean you forgot yours?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Five minutes later, the trio was sitting under a cluster of trees in the corner of the schoolyard. Atsuko and Toji sat beside one another while Asuka was stretched out on her stomach in front of them, grazing unabashedly from both of their lunches.

"So, Ikari," Toji asked. "How are you enjoying Tokyo so far?"

"It's very exciting," Atsuko said. "It's not like anything I've ever experienced before."

Asuka filched a sausage from her brother's lunch and popped it into her mouth. "You said your dad worked in Tokyo. What's he do?"

"M-my father?" Atsuko stammered. "He-he works at NERV."

"NERV?" Asuka asked. She and her brother exchanged glances.

"What does he do there?" Toji asked. "Is he a technician?"

"No," said Atsuko, hesitantly. "He's head of operations."

Asuka flicked her eyes toward Toji. He mouthed something to her, and she shook her head.

"Excuse me…" Atsuko started.

"What's your mom's name?" Toji interrupted.

"My mother's dead," Atsuko told him, beginning to get a little annoyed. She paused.

"Atsuko-chan…" Asuka said, before the other girl could say anything. She spoke slowly, but had a wild look in her eyes. "I think I'm named after your mother."

* * *

TBC in Chapter 4: _To Meet_


	4. To Meet

**Notes**: And here's Chapter 4! Once again, I'd like to thank all those who took the time to review, telling me what you think of the story so far. Each one is very welcome! I tried to make this chapter as long as possible because I don't know when I'll be able to update again. (The soonest is next weekend; if there's no update then, it won't be until the beginning of July! Sorry!) Also, this chapter makes it apparent that I am not so good at math. Please just play along. Like I said, this is my first chaptered fic, so I'm still working out continuity. I think I have found a way to work my fuzzy math into the fic, but please don't mind anything that sounds weird. (Maybe when I finish this, I'll go back and fix some stuff, but for now I'm just going to keep going.) Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: _To Meet_

Atsuko shook her head. "Well, I don't see how that can be…" She hesitated. She knew it seemed improbable – Asuka was a fairly common name, wasn't it? Atsuko knew her mother's name had been Asuka, but that was pretty much _all_ she knew about her mother.

"What makes you think this?" she asked cautiously.

"Because," said Asuka, sitting up, "our parents always told us we were named after two good school friends of theirs. All they-"

Toji cut her off. "All they told us was that they died in the war. A lot of people did."

"And that _they worked for NERV_," Asuka cried, the comment directed more to her brother than to Atsuko. "And-" Asuka never had a chance to finish, for at that moment, the school chimes sounded, signaling the beginning of afternoon classes.

"You go on ahead, Ikari," Toji told her. He looked at Asuka. "I need to talk to my sister."

Atsuko hesitated for a moment, and then did as he'd said. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear what they were saying. She did want to find out more about her mother, but if her new friend was _wrong_… Atsuko shook her head. She'd just have to try and she what came of it.

Toji watched Atsuko head toward the school building.

"We're going to be late," Asuka said, breaking the silence.

"Why do you always jump to conclusions like that?" Toji snapped, suddenly.

"I'm not jumping to conclusions! It's what Mom told me!" Asuka said, raising her tone to match her twin's.

"Sometimes I think you're just looking for drama." Toji started to head back toward the school, but Asuka grabbed his arm.

"Toji, I'm not – not this time. I really think I'm right. And so did you," she said, accusingly.

"I did not. I only asked her what her dad did at NERV to prove _you wrong_."

"Yeah, well you did a great job of that. You wound up proving me right."

Toji rolled his eyes and walked away, but Asuka started after him. She finally caught up with him just as he was entering the building. "We're so late," he muttered.

"I'm going to bring Atsuko-chan home to meet Mom. We'll ask her."

Toji lowered his voice as classes had already started. They walked quickly toward their classroom. "Are you stupid? All you'll wind up doing is upsetting Ikari, not to mention Mom. Dad's going to kill you."

"He will not," Asuka said, confidently. "And, come on, if I'm wrong, I'll never do this again."

Toji eyed her. "Why should I believe you?"

Asuka winked at him. "Because you always do."

He shook his head. "No more crazy schemes?"

"Promise."

"OK, fine. But if you're wrong I'm never helping you again."

"Deal," said Asuka, cheerfully, allowing herself a moment to gloat before following Toji into the classroom.

* * *

Maybe it was the heat of midday, or maybe their teacher was just feeling charitable, but Asuka and Toji escaped without so much as a talking-to, just a stern look that said plainly, "I'll forgive you two for this as long as it doesn't happen again."

As they took their seats, Atsuko scanned her friends' faces for any sign of trouble. Asuka just winked and mouthed what looked like, "Let's meet after class."

Atsuko found herself waiting impatiently for school to end that afternoon. She was surprised at her own eagerness to embark on what she knew could very well turn out to be a wild goose chase. As soon as classes were dismissed, Asuka turned to her.

"I have to go to softball practice," she said, apologetically. "You can wait for me with Toji." She winked at them, before running out of the classroom. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she called over her shoulder.

Toji shook his head. "Don't pay any attention to her," he told Atsuko, as they walked out of the classroom.

"I don't mind," Atsuko reassured him. "I really don't. I'm just grateful to have made a friend so quickly."

Toji frowned as they reached their shoe lockers. "That doesn't mean you have to settle for Asuka."

Atsuko stepped into her outside shoes and placed her slippers in her shoe locker. "It's not settling to me."

He did not reply. They seated themselves on a bench under a tree near the school gate, from which they had a good view of the sports teams on the practice fields. Atsuko spotted Asuka and the rest of the softball team, going through their stretching routines. Most of the girls sat around in small groups, but Asuka sat by herself. Atsuko wondered whether this was because she was an especially dedicated athlete or because sitting with a group would be awkward. She was afraid it would be the latter.

Toji finally spoke. "There's just something you should know about my sister: she's not a bad person; she just wants attention."

Atsuko glanced at him. "I didn't think she _was_ a bad person…"

"Good. A lot of people do when they first meet her. That's the problem. Asuka is the kind of person people are friendly to from a distance, but are afraid to get close to. It's been that way since grade school. She acts crazy and irresponsible at school – she loves to make people laugh – and then she studies like mad at home to make up for it. It's like she doesn't know how to be, so she tries everything. Students like her because she's funny and she does what they're afraid to do; teachers like her because in the end, she makes good grades, but in between, she can't find anyone who really wants to be closely associated with her. I think she scares a lot of people away." He waved a hand in the direction of the softball field, where Asuka stood, bat in hand, directing the fielders to their positions, before being interrupted by the coach. The team broke into giggles and Asuka sheepishly returned to the bench.

"I see what you mean," Atsuko said softly.

"She's smarter than she looks," Toji said. "But sometimes, I feel like I have to protect her." He frowned. "I'm not trying to scare you away from her – far from it. I'm just letting you know what you're getting yourself into. She doesn't do it exactly on purpose, but a lot of people think she does. It's just this weird unconscious issue."

Atsuko nodded. "I understand," she said, even though she didn't. It seemed strange that, on one hand, her father seemed to go out of his way to avoid others, while on the other hand, Asuka seemed to go out of her way to get others to like her.

"Ikari-san."

Atsuko and Toji glanced up. The class rep, Miyazawa Taeko, stood before them. "Ikari-san," she repeated. "You're wanted in the office."

"Thank you," Atsuko said, as she stood. She turned to Toji. "I'll be right back," she said apologetically. She then turned and headed back into the school.

* * *

When Atsuko arrived at the office, she noticed that most of the teachers had already left for the afternoon. She knocked hesitantly on Mihama's door and then opened it.

"Excuse me, Sensei. Miyazawa-san said you wanted to see me."

"Yes, Ikari-kun," said Mihama. She lacked the bubbly quality her voice had exhibited that morning. "Your paperwork has raised a few…" She paused to decide the next word carefully. "Questions."

"Questions, ma'am?" Atsuko asked nervously.

"Yes." Mihama shuffled a few papers on her desk and looked at Atsuko seriously. "Ikari-kun, I understand you don't live with your guardian. Is this true?"

"Well… um…" Atsuko stammered. "Which guardian do you mean?" she asked, somewhat embarrassed. If they meant Fuyutsuki, she could easily clear up the conclusion by explaining that she had come to Tokyo.

Mihama looked at Atsuko strangely. "Your father. Ikari Shinji."

"Oh." Atsuko gulped. "Him." She looked down. "No, I don't live with him."

"So, this Katsuragi Misato… she's no relation of yours, nor is she your legal guardian?"

"No, she's not," Atsuko replied, wincing inwardly about how odd this all must sound to an outsider. "It's kind of a long story," she said, apologetically. "My-my father's… job… makes it kind of hard for him to have time for me. Katsuragi Misato is a… family friend."

"I see," said Mihama. "I think we can work with this. Your father is head of NERV, isn't he?"

Atsuko nodded.

Mihama continued. "Can I assume Katsuragi-san is going to be the one involved in your school affairs?"

"Yes," Atsuko said, quickly. "I think she'll be taking care of all of that."

"I see," Mihama repeated. "There are just a couple of problems that we can sort out quite easily. For one thing, because Katsuragi-san is not your guardian, she has no authority in the school's eyes unless authorized by your father. We have a form he'll have to sign so that Katsuragi-san can take it from there. That way, she'll be able to, for example, permit you to go on class trips and such."

Atsuko nodded. _Well_, she thought, _I'll have to see him eventually. I guess it'll just have to be sooner rather than later._ She glanced down at the papers Mihama had given her. She could fill in the rest of it herself. All Shinji would have to do was sign his name once and that would be it.

"There's one more thing," Mihama said. Atsuko glanced up. "That is, if it's feasible. We'd like your father to at least come to a parent conference. It would be about a month from now." She handed Atsuko another form. "We can work around his schedule, if he likes."

"Is that all?" Atsuko asked.

"That's all."

"Thank you, Sensei." Atsuko stood, bowed and left the office. Once in the hallway, she sighed and shoved the forms into her schoolbag. _I'll go see him tomorrow afternoon_, she vowed. She glanced at her watch. Asuka would be finished soon. She looked forward to hopefully meeting her new friends' mother, who may have known her own mother.

When she returned to the bench, Toji was still by himself, but the girls had left the field.

"What'd Mihama want?" he asked.

Atsuko shook her head. "Nothing. Just some paperwork."

Toji nodded. "One more thing before Asuka comes out. I just want to warn you again: she jumps to conclusions like this all the time."

He was interrupted by Asuka's shout of "Hey, guys!" as she jogged toward them.

Toji looked back at Atsuko. "Just please don't get upset if she's wrong."

Atsuko shook her head. "I won't," she assured him. "I don't know anything as it is. I have nothing to lose."

* * *

After fifteen minutes spent heading into the more suburban parts of the city, Asuka turned on to a street and stopped. She pointed down to the middle of the street. "That's our house," she told Atsuko.

Atsuko nodded. She was still trying to mentally prepare herself. She knew that she could potentially find out either everything or nothing about her mother. "Let's go," she said.

Atsuko followed the twins into the house. As they were removing their shoes, Asuka shouted, "Mom! We're home! There's someone we want you to meet!"

"Someone you want me to meet?" Aida Hikari asked as she came into the hallway. She froze. "Oh!" she gasped in surprise. Atsuko glanced from her friends back to their mother, unsure of what was going on.

Asuka flashed her brother a single knowing look. "Mom, this is Ikari Atsuko. She just transferred to our school today. We think you knew her parents."

Hikari blinked several times in disbelief. "Your name's Ikari? So, your parents are…" She hesitated. "Ikari Shinji and Sohryu Asuka Langley?" She had never in a million years thought she would see this girl again…

Atsuko nodded. "Yes. Those are their names."

Hikari smiled. "I did know your parents. Very well, in fact." _Well, _she thought. _As well as they would let anyone else know them_. "Come into the kitchen. I want to hear all about you. We have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

Asuka grinned as she took a big bite of lemon cake. "See, Mom? I knew it! Toji didn't believe me, but I figured it out." They were all sitting in the Aidas' kitchen enjoying the cake Hikari had baked that afternoon. Atsuko had just finished explaining all she knew of her parents and of her relationship with her father – which admittedly wasn't much.

"I'm sorry, Aida-san," she said, upon finishing. "I really can't tell you much."

Hikari smiled. "You've told me plenty, Atsuko-chan. I had wondered what happened to you ever since your mother died. Every time I tried to contact your father, I never got a response." She shook her head. "I can't believe he would act like that toward you. When you were born, I think he was happier than anyone could ever be."

Asuka leaned forward. "So you knew Atsuko-chan when she was little?" She grinned. "That's pretty neat."

Hikari nodded. "The last I heard from you was the day we heard Asuka – your mother - had died. She was so young. We were all so young. Your poor father…" Hikari paused before continuing. "It was a little over a month before the twins were born. You were nine months old. We received a telephone call from Katsuragi-san informing us of the accident. My husband went down to NERV and tried to get in to see your father. He said he made it as far as your grandfather, who was still director. He told Kensuke you would be taken care of, and then asked him to leave." She sighed. "We never heard anything else. Neither of us has seen your father since before then. And then, well, we had a family of our own. We lost track of you. It's hard to _keep _track of people connected with NERV."

Atsuko nodded, uncertain. She found herself wondering what exactly her father _did_. She realized that, if she had to name one thing, she couldn't. Fighting Angels? As if that was needed anymore…

Hikari thought for a moment. "Why don't you stay for supper? My husband was the one who met your parents before I did. He can probably explain things better than I can."

* * *

TBC in Chapter 5: _To Find_


	5. To Find

**Notes:** Chapter 5 is here, sooner than I expected! Thanks again to all the reviewers. Each one means a lot to me. I'm so glad people are actually following this story. It makes me happy. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: _To Find_

The first thing Aida Kensuke noticed upon returning home that evening was the extra pair of shoes by the door. He had never known either of his children to bring friends home for dinner. He wondered who this other person could be. Hearing an unfamiliar voice, Kensuke followed the sound of it into the living room.

"Asuka? Toji? Who's your-" He froze when he saw the girl in his living room. She looked just like… It was impossible. There was no way…. Kensuke knew he had to be mistaken, but she just… It _had_ to be her. "Atsuko?" he ventured, cautiously.

Atsuko flushed slightly and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Aida-san." She bowed in greeting.

Kensuke shook his head. "I don't believe it. It's really you. I mean, when I saw you, I knew there was no other way, but… wow…" He turned to his wife, who had just entered the room. "Is it really…?"

Hikari nodded. "All these years she was down in Wakayama and we never knew." She frowned. "Apparently, Shinji recently sent for her."

"Shinji." Kensuke sighed. "How is he, I wonder?"

Atsuko took a deep breath. "It's kind of a long story," she said, softly.

"Why don't we eat?" Hikari suggested. "I think there's a lot both of you can tell each other."

* * *

"I still can't believe our parents knew each other!" Asuka exclaimed. "It's like we were destined to become friends."

"More like you zeroed in for the kill," Toji muttered, prompting a kick under the table.

Atsuko turned to Kensuke, having begun to realize that there was no cause for alarm in what she had originally perceived as aggression between the two siblings. She had just related to Kensuke exactly what she had earlier told Hikari: about her early life in Hanazono and her first meeting with her father. "Aida-san," she asked him. "Can you tell me how you first met my parents?"

Kensuke smiled and took a sip of water. "We were in our second year of junior high, just like you three. Your father had just transferred to our class." Kensuke frowned. "It took some time for my friend Toji to warm up to him, but he eventually came around." He looked at Atsuko seriously. "Your father saved our lives, even after Toji had beaten him up for something that wasn't his fault. That's something I'll never forget."

Atsuko nodded. It was hard to imagine her father at her age and having friends, much less saving their lives. "He did?" she finally asked.

"Many times, actually," Hikari said, with a small smile. "Your mother did, too."

Kensuke nodded. "Your parents… Do you know what they did?" He couldn't believe that any child of Shinji and Asuka could have been raised without any knowledge of her parents' accomplishments.

Atsuko shook her head. "I know they worked for NERV. All my relatives did. My father still does."

Kensuke frowned. "Your parents fought Angels. They were Evangelion pilots."

Asuka's eyes widened. "Really? Atsuko-chan's parents were Eva pilots? That's so cool!"

Atsuko frowned. "They were? I thought…" She paused. Nothing she had been told all her life really conflicted with this new information. Why hadn't Fuyutsuki told her this? It sounded very important. "I didn't know," she finally said. "I really don't know anything." She shook her head.

Kensuke nodded. "We don't really know much either. Your parents didn't really like to talk about their work when they were with us. But we can certainly try to tell you at least a little."

"Thank you," Atsuko said. "I've always been curious."

"It's no problem," Kensuke replied. "I've been wondering what had happened to you for years. I'm just glad to be able to help you. Should I start from the beginning?"

Atsuko nodded. "Please do."

* * *

Misato frowned. It was probably better that Atsuko was eating dinner at a friend's house, as she had relayed two hours earlier over the telephone. It was already past six and Misato couldn't see any sort of dent being made in the pile of paperwork still before her. She hefted an overstuffed manila folder from the top of her inbox and dropped it in front of herself. She then hesitated upon noticing the attached memo:

_**NERV Internal Communiqué**_

_**To:** Operations Division (M. Katsuragi)_

_**From: **Office of Director (S. Ikari) _

_**CC:** Technology Division (M. Ibuki), Office of Security (J. Inagawa), External Affairs Division (Y. Fujita)_

_**Date: **2 June 2032_

Misato cursed herself for neglecting this monstrosity of a folder for nearly three weeks.

_**RE:** Security Clearance Application Approval (A. Ikari, Level 6)_

_To Whom It May Concern: _

_The Director (S. Ikari) has formally approved the Technology Division's (M. Ibuki's) application for security clearance on behalf of IKARI, Atsuko and has awarded the subject Level 6 clearance. A. Ikari has been entered into the Personnel Database and the Office of Security (J. Inagawa) is advised to take note of this fact and of the provided photograph. Formal identification information is forthcoming, pending A. Ikari's projected arrival date of 20 June 2032 & the Operations Division's (M. Katsuragi's) submission of the proper paperwork. Attached are specific instructions for each CC:_

_Technology Division (M. Ibuki):_

(Here, close to ten lines of text had been blacked out.)

_Operations Division (M. Katsuragi): _

_Return included forms to R. Tachibana by 25 June. _

_Stand by for further instructions._

_Office of Security (J. Inagawa):_

_Return included forms to R. Tachibana by 25 June. _

_Make necessary updates to security precautions._

_Add _(blacked out) _to list of forbidden individuals. _

_External Affairs Division (Y. Fujita):_

_Submit enclosed 95-HB forms to N. Asagiri (outside channels), CC to S. Ikari._

_Stand by for further instructions. _

Misato paused. Why in the world did Atsuko need Level 6 security clearance? And why had that clearance application been requested by Maya? Misato sighed and pulled out the first of three bulky packets held together by a straining rubber band. The paperwork was mostly ordinary forms, requiring information about Atsuko. She dropped the packet back on the desk. She needed to ask Atsuko most of this stuff. How was Misato supposed to know her blood type? Well, she had a few days to get that out of the way. Why had this task been delegated to her, anyway, especially three weeks ago?

Frowning, she decided that the best thing to do would be to get the most recent papers out of the way, lest she have a repeat performance of the previous folder. She reached for the item on top of the second pile, this time a thin manila envelope, securely closed, with the familiar "Eyes Only!" tape wrapped around it. Misato blinked. If this was really as urgent as it looked, it seemed unusual that it had just been dropped in her inbox. She checked the date stamped in the corner. June 21, 2032. It had been delivered that day. Misato ripped the tape off the envelope, untied the closure and dumped the contents onto her desk. The only thing in the envelope was a thin scrap of notepaper, barely the size of an index card. Misato noted the small, sharply-formed characters that covered the note and frowned.

_Major Katsuragi, I hope this message finds you well. The mode of delivery for this message requires that it be written well in advance – I expect that you will receive this the day after the girl's arrival; I am writing close to a week before. I have selected you for this correspondence as I suspect you are one of very few people remaining from "the old days" who understand the dire consequences that may soon be brought about and can only hope I am wrong in my distrust of Ikari. I will not divulge here how this message reached you, only that if you are reading this, a very complicated chain of people must be on "our side". I trust that you are as well. Perhaps we ought to get our facts straight over a more secure line. There is a location three blocks east of headquarters where one can purchase a prepaid cell phone. Ask for Sanada. He will do the rest. I trust, Katsuragi, that we both have her best interests in mind. _

_- F. _

Misato leaped to her feet and shrugged on her jacket, shoving the note into her pocket. This was more important than any paperwork. There was no way she was getting into anything without getting as much information as she could. This was just a little too weird.

* * *

"What happened next?" Asuka asked her father anxiously. He had just finished relating his point of view of the battle against the fourteenth Angel.

Kensuke shook his head. "I don't know. I'm sorry, Atsuko. We civilians were all permanently evacuated from the city. We were only permitted to return after NERV had determined that the Angel attacks had stopped. The city was rebuilt and life moved on." He frowned. "All I know of those few missing months is that Toji died and Ayanami Rei disappeared. Neither Shinji nor Asuka ever talked about it." He glanced at his wife, who nodded.

"We never pressed them, of course," she said. "When we gradated from junior high, none of the four of us really felt the need to go on to high school – I wanted to work to help support my sisters, Asuka already had a university degree and Shinji and Kensuke didn't see the need, either. I think the year between that and your birth brought the four of us closer together than we could ever hope to be. I was so glad to have the three of them. Kensuke and I married not long after you were born. We felt, and I think Shinji and Asuka did as well, that we had a concept of our own mortality. We were so young, but when you live through an experience like that… it doesn't matter. We felt as though if we didn't start a family right away, we'd lose the chance to God only knows what."

"But," Kensuke interjected, turning to his children, "I won't rest until you two have graduated from college."

"Jeez, Dad," Asuka moaned. "Don't hold us to such high standards unless you want to be disappointed."

Toji rolled his eyes, but Atsuko caught herself envying her friends for having a father who openly wished for their success.

"Thank you," she said, standing and bowing. "For dinner and for telling me everything. I should go. I told Misato-san I wouldn't be too long."

"It was nothing," Kensuke assured her. "We're glad to have you."

"Please come again," said Hikari. "We want to get to know you." She smiled sadly. "And we'd love to see Shinji sometime."

Atsuko smiled; she had just been reminded that she needed to get his signature on those papers by Wednesday. _I'll go see him tomorrow after school_, she vowed.

Asuka walked Atsuko to the front door. She clapped a hand on her new friend's shoulder. "Just stick with us, OK? If you need anything, we'll be there."

"Thank you," Atsuko said, gratefully. "I will."

* * *

Misato was glad to see that the cell phone store was still open, even though it was close to 7:30. As evidenced by the only clerk's expression when she entered, Misato was the first person to enter the small shop in quite a while.

"I'm looking for Sanada," she told the young man. "Are you him?"

He looked at her appraisingly. "Does he know you're coming?"

She paused. "I think so."

The clerk nodded and slowly made his way to the back of the store. Misato couldn't help wondering if he was one link in "long, complicated chain of people." Misato waited impatiently for a few minutes, when an older man approached the counter. He was carrying a small, brown paper bag. He wore a name badge that read "Sanada – Manager".

He nodded to her. "You must be Major Katsuragi."

"I am," she said, beginning to get the feeling that she was in the dark about something.

He nodded again and handed her the bag. "It's in there. It can only call one number. I suggest you call tomorrow morning. Before eight." Sanada paused. "Kozou trusts you, so I will, too. Consider me a friend." He jerked his head toward the door. "Don't do anything to make them suspicious. This depends on you. I don't want to say anymore here." He turned to go back into the back of the shop.

Misato frowned, beginning to get angry. "What's this all about?"

Sanada stopped, but did not turn around. "Ask the Professor. He's the only one who can tell you." He disappeared into the other room.

Misato sighed and headed for the door. What was she getting herself into now?

* * *

Shinji paced uneasily through his residence. He had retired early on the pretense of making preparations for an important visitor NERV would be receiving the following week. He supposed that was what he was doing, in a way. He sighed. _I have eight days_, he thought. _Eight more days to get her back here before it all goes up in smoke._

He reached for the telephone, then hesitated and withdrew his hand. Would two calls in as many days just make her even less likely to accept? He frowned. He could not afford to be like this. He picked up the receiver and dialed.

Shinji knew from experience that Ritsuko was more responsive if he personally made the call, rather than doing it through Rika. As he settled himself down on the couch in his study, he wondered if doing it in the evening, rather than during office hours would also have a better effect.

"Good evening, Commander Ikari." Ritsuko's voice was polite, but cold. Exactly what he had been expecting. Shinji adopted the opposite – a warm and casual tone.

"Ah, what betrayed me this time, Dr. Akagi?"

Shinji could practically hear Ritsuko's smirk. "Caller ID. You're the only person with an unlisted number who would ever call me."

He laughed. "At least you answered this time."

"Maybe I'm just bored."

"Maybe I am, too."

"I'm not coming back," she said, quickly.

"Oh, really? You know NERV can get you anything. Anything at all."

"You have nothing I need, Shinji."

He paused. "That may be true," he acknowledged, slowing his tone. "But it isn't human nature to desire only what one needs. You forget I have at my disposal every resource my father had and then some. I can get you everything you have ever _wanted_." He smirked. "Except my father's heart, of course."

"You are an incorrigible bastard."

He chuckled. "Don't forget: I learned from the master."

"If you think this will get me back, you must be mad."

"How long can you live on speaking engagements, Ritsuko?" Shinji asked, bluntly.

"Long enough," she said coldly.

Shinji laughed and stretched out on the sofa. "But speaking engagements can be so… unreliable… And people are so afraid of the littlest things." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "It would be a shame if they were to… stop."

Ritsuko froze. "You _wouldn't_."

"Who are you to tell me what I would and wouldn't do? And who's to say it would be me? It's not my fault if some reporter or university official is looking up information on you and finds…well… something interesting."

"You are disgusting."

Shinji laughed. "As if you're any better. But nobody has to _know_ that. All we have to do is talk. 0900 tomorrow, say? We'll have tea. It'll be nice. Like old times. You know where to find me."

Shinji winced as Ritsuko slammed the receiver down. "I'll take that as a yes," he said to no one in particular.

The NERV director stood and stretched. He found his thoughts wandering back to the girl. What in the world had ever possessed him to send for her, now of all times? He shook his head and sighed. He'd gotten himself out of worse situations before, and he did trust Misato to do what was best, at least for the moment. Shinji sat down at his desk and reached for a stack of papers. If Ritsuko really was coming the next day, he would have to be prepared. He made a mental note to alert Inagawa to make an emergency exception for Ritsuko. It would be a pity to lose someone so important just when he thought he had her back in his grasp, especially to his trigger-happy head of security. Jiro was good, but he couldn't read minds, and his judgment left much to be desired.

Shinji's eyes came to rest on the framed photograph he kept on the shelf above his desk. He studied it carefully, as he often did, trying to find a connection between himself and the uncomfortable-looking fifteen-year-old in the picture. The boy and the grinning redhead who clung to his arm seemed as though they had lived an entire lifetime ago. Shinji rubbed his eyes and asked himself, not for the first time, why he still kept that thing above his desk. Reaching up, with the practiced ease of an oft-repeated gesture, he turned the picture facedown on the shelf and got to work.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 6: _To Try_


End file.
